Riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion
In questa pagina sono elencati i riferimenti alla psicologia in Evangelion. Secondo Anno, dal sedicesimo episodio della serie incominciò a leggere libri di psicologia e divenne molto interessato all'argomento; egli infatti, con Evangelion, ha cercato di "esplorare com'è la mente umana al suo interno"Lawrence Eng, In the Eyes of Hideaki Anno, Writer and Director of Evangelion, Cjas.org (en). Ci suggerisce egli stesso in un'intervista che un suo amico gli prestò un volume della collana di Bessatsu Takarajima sulle malattie mentali, nel momento in cui chiese ai suoi amici se ci fosse "qualcosa composto da un pazzo"新世紀エヴァンゲリオン残酷な天使のように, Magazine Magazine, 1997, pp. 32-33 (ja). L'intervista è tradotta in inglese qui, e a questo indirizzo sono reperibili dello scan della stessa.. Alienazione Nell'episodio 20, appare la didascalia alienazione. L'alienazione è un sentimento di estraneità (sentirsi "alieno") nei confronti di ciò che si fa e dell'ambiente in cui si vive. Sono spesso presenti anche sentimenti di impotenza e di ostilità verso ciò che sta attornoLettera A, psicologionline.net. Questo si riferisce probabilmente a Shinji e al suo rapporto con il padre - analizzato proprio nella puntata in questione-, per il quale prova sentimenti di ostilità e di impotenza. Nell'episodio 24, Shinji a Kaworu illustra l'estraneità nei confronti dell'ambiente in cui viveva precedentemente e la sua ostilità nei riguardi del padre: Ansia da separazione Nell'episodio 25, in diverse occasioni, durante i monologhi interiori dei protagonisti appare la didascalia ansia della separazione, ad esempio in proposito alla paura di Asuka di rimanere da sola e dei relativi tentativi di evitare la solitudine. Anche un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime del resto è chiamato Separation anxiety. Ciò è un riferimento al disturbo d'ansia da separazione. In psicologia, la caratteristica principale di tale disturbo è l'ansia eccessiva manifestata dal bambino dalla separazione dai genitoriRoerta Chillemi, Cos'è il disturbo d'ansia da separazione e come affrontarlo, 3 giugno 2013, spazio-psicologia.com, da un membro della famiglia a cui è profondamente legatohttp://www.nienteansia.it/glossario-dizionario-di-psicologia/termini-a2.html, o quando questi si deve separare dalla principale figura che si prende cura di lui (in genere la madre)Il Disturbo di Ansia da Separazione nel bambino, psicoterapiapsicologia.it, ed è causata da separazione, temuta o affettiva, dalla madrePascquale Accardo, Barbara y. Whitman, Dizionario terminologico della disabilità dello sviluppo, Armando Editore, 2007, p. 59. Tra le situazioni che scatenano quest'ansia vi è anche l'addormentarsi senza vicino una persona caraGiovanni D'Agostini, Gli anni dell'inquietudine, pp. 153-154. I personaggi dicono a Misato (che evidentemente ne soffre) nella puntata conclusiva: Sia Shinji che Asuka e Misato hanno infatti il timore di rimanere soli e di perdere le persone a cui sono attaccati - si noti che "children" in inglese può significare "bambino" -, e nel caso di Asuka sicuramente questo è causato dalla sua brusca separazione dalla madre naturale. Nel bambino l'ansia della separazione viene comunicata agli adulti attraverso pianti (come Asuka e la sua ansia di separarsi dalla madre naturale), mentre nell'adolescente diventa angoscia profonda; il persistere dell'ansia da separazione oltre l'infanzia è un segno importante di fragilità emotiva e può rendere difficile il raggiungimento della capacità di indipendenza. Anche questo ha un chiaro e preciso collegamento con la fragile situazione emotiva dei tre protagonisti in tutta la serie, specie per Shinji, il quale, evidentemente, non riesce a maturare la propria indipendenza, e si trova nell'episodio 25 in una situazione di profonda angoscia riguardo al suo non voler essere abbandonato e separarsi dalle altre persone. I bambini affetti da ansia da separazione sono spesso descritti come bisognosi di attenzione costante, e se non trattati possono sviluppare in fase adolescenziale un disturbo dipendente di personalità. Anche le relazioni affettive da adulto possono essere caratterizzate da forme di dipendenza affettivaDisturbo d'ansia da separazione, ipsico.it. Verificato il 23 agosto 2014. Anche in tal caso, Shinji condivide tali peculiarità. Tale disturbo può essere innescato da eventi stressanti tra cui una morte di un parente o separazione dei propri genitoriDisturbo d'Ansia da Separazione, studiocoraradeschi.org. Archiviato qui; anche in ciò, vi è un collegamento con i protagonisti della serie e le loro situazioni affettive con le figure genitoriali. Autoinganno L'autoinganno è un atteggiamento di difesa attraverso cui l'individuo falsifica consapevolmente l'immagine che ha di sé per non perdere autostima. Così facendo egli offre a se stesso false motivazioni che giustificano ai suoi occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieriUmberto Galimberti, Dizionario di psicologia, p. 136 (es).. Shinji nell'episodio 16 sembra attuare l'autoinganno; egli infatti offre a se stesso (l'altro Shinji nel treno) false motivazioni ("è quello che fanno tutti") che giustificano ai suoi occhi i propri comportamenti e i propri pensieri (riguardo al suo voler sfuggire dalle cose spiacevoli). Si può dire, in breve, che il soggetto che si autoinganna mente a se stesso, costruendosi una falsa verità, che lo gratifica, evitandogli la sofferenza di affrontare la "vera" veritàVincenzo Saladini, Le vie della mistificazione, p. 43.. Anche questo è un atteggiamento tipico di Shinji. Questo concetto (falsificare la propria immagine, evitare la sofferenza di affrontare la verità, ecc.), è reso ancora più esplicito dal seguente dialogo nell'episodio 16: Shinji: Mio padre mi ha chiamato per nome. Sono stato lodato da mio padre! Altro Shinji: Da allora hai continuato a vivere rimuginando su quella gioia? Shinji: Seguitando a credere in quelle parole, potrò continuare a vivere. Altro Shinji: Continuando ad ingannare te stesso? Shinji: è quello che fanno tutti! è così che le persone riescono a vivere! Altro Shinji: Senza l'autoconvinzione di essere nel giusto, vivere non sarebbe possibile. Shinji: In questo mondo ci sono troppi motivi di sofferenza perché io vi possa vivere. Altro Shinji: Come la tua incapacità di nuotare? Shinji: L'Uomo non è fatto per galleggiare! Altro Shinji: è un autoinganno. Shinji: Non ha importanza come si chiama! Altro Shinji: Hai sempre chiuso gli occhi e tappato le orecchie di fronte alle cose spiacevoli. Bisogno di approvazione Desiderio di essere accettato dagli altri, di ricevere un giudizio favorevoleApprovazione, bisogno di, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Nell'adulto il bisogno di approvazione può essere il segno di un profondo sentimento di inferiorità o di insicurezza circa la propria identità e il proprio valore, che l'assenso altrui è in grado di confermareApprovazione, simone.it. Ciò è perfettamente adattabile all'insicurezza e al sentimento di inferiorità di Shinji e Asuka circa il proprio valore (vedi nota: Misato: "In questo modo non fai che frustrare il tuo valore". Shinji nello stesso episodio dirà: "Io non ho alcun valore", e Asuka: "La mia vita, non ha alcun valore".), e il loro voler essere elogiati pilotando l'Eva. Borderline In Asuka si può osservare il Disturbo Borderline di Personalità, di cui presenta molti sintomi: instabilità delle relazioni interpersonali e dell’umore, marcata impulsività, tentativi di evitare un reale o immaginario abbandono, immagine di sé marcatamente disturbata, comportamenti suicidari, instabilità affettiva, e sentimenti cronici di vuotoDisturbo Borderline, simone.itJohn G. Gundrson, Borderline Personality Disorder, Second Edition: A Clinical Guide, p. 11 (vedi nota:Nel suo monologo nell'episodio 22, appariranno le didascalie "vuoto" e "senso di perdita". Asuka, secondo alcune teorie, ha inoltre tentato il suicidio nell'episodio 24 (come si evince dalla scena nella quale si trova in una vasca da bagno nuda nella medesima puntata).). Più genericamente, indica una persona nella quale si alterano fasi in cui sono presenti relazioni interpersonali instabili, variazioni brusche dell’umore, e manifestazioni improvvise di rabbiaBorderline, personalità, psicologia.zanichellipro.it, immotivata e intensa o difficoltà a controllarla, con frequenti accessi di ira, ed irritabilitàDisturbo borderline di personalità, ipsico.it. Tutti questi comportamenti di Asuka sono perfettamente adattabili al disturbo di personalità in questione. Il Disturbo Borderline è molto citato in generale in tutto Evangelion; nell'episodio 5 e nel 18 è infatti evidente come la Border Line sia il limite oltre il quale gli Evangelion corrono il rischio di manifestare improvvisamente rabbia incontrollata, fattore decisamente conciliabile con il disturbo in questione. Borderline Case (lett. "caso di Borderline") è il nome di una BGM utilizzata sovente durante gli episodi, mentre, durante il monologo interiore di Shinji con sé stesso nella puntata 16, sui monitor della Nerv vi è scritto Border Line e l'Eva va in Berserk, nuovamente, attuando un’improvvisa manifestazione di rabbia. Complesso di Edipo Do you love me? Il sottotitolo inglese dell'episodio 25 è Do you love me?, stesso titolo di un brano della colonna sonora dell'anime. Questo titolo è un riferimento ad un libro omonimo scritto dallo psichiatra scozzese Ronald LaingHa forse qualcosa a che vedere con il volume di Bessatsu Takarajima sulle malattie mentali o con i libri di psicologia che Anno ha letto?. Quest'opera è composta in uno stile distintivo sotto forma di dialogo tra individui, e lo stile tramite il quale questo episodio prosegue (ovvero, tramite conversazioni tra personaggi) ricorda "Do you love me?"Fonte: Platinum Edition Booklet, volume 7. Reperibile qui. In merito al concetto di Laing di "falso Io", si veda in seguito. Destrudo Diniego Meccanismo di difesa con cui il soggetto rifiuta di riconoscere esperienze penose, impulsi, dati di realtà o aspetti di séDiniego, simone.itPietro Pietrini, Alessio Renzi, Anita Casadei, Annamaria Mandese, Dizionario di psicoanalisi. Con elementi di psichiatria psicodinamica e psicologia dinamica, p. 155. Una persona con il diniego (o rinnegamento) rifiuta la realtà e le sue esperienze spiacevoliRinnegamento, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Citato nell'episodio 22, il fuggire dalle cose spiacevoli è in effetti uno dei temi cardine dell'intera serie. Misato in particolare nel 25 pare rifiutare di riconoscere diversi impulsi e aspetti di sé, in merito alla "vera sé stessa" mostrata a Shinji. I tre protagonisti dunque a più riprese attuano tale meccanismo di difesa. Inoltre, nell'episodio 20, durante la scena in cui Rei si sveglia in una stanza di ospedale, alla radio si sente: Falso Io Il falso Io è un tema trattato dallo psichiatra Ronald Laing (nota: cfr. la sezione "Do you love me?"). Si tratta di una maschera che esprime in massima parte l'accondiscendenza del soggetto ai desideri e alle aspettative altrui, e che può celare ed occultare un io vero inconscioIl Falso Io, nilalienum.it. Questo concetto pare essere ripreso implicitamente in un dialogo dell'episodio 26: Shinji: Sono stato lodato! Scritta: Per questo, sono felice Shinji: Sono stato lodato! Scritta: Però, non sono felice Rei: Quale dei due è il tuo vero stato emotivo? Shinji: Non lo so. No anzi, sono entrambi i miei veri stati emotivi. Shinji stesso, in un'altra scena della stessa puntata dice: Shinji, infatti, cerca di assecondare i desideri e le aspettative altrui, pilotando l'Eva (vedi nota:Shinji: "Devo salire a bordo come tutti mi dicono di fare!"(Ep. 20)), e ciò costituisce un riferimento, appunto, al concetto di falso Io. Formazione reattiva Formazione reattiva è anch'essa una delle parole che intercorrono nell'episodio 22. In psicoanalisi, la formazione reattiva è un meccanismo di difesa per cui un desiderio inconscio rimosso viene sostituito con un comportamento oppostoFormazione reattiva, psicologia.zanichellipro.it"Formazione reattiva: meccanismo di difesa per mezzo del quale una pulsione inconscia inaccettabile è convertita nel suo opposto, in modo da poter divenire conscia ed essere espressa. Per esempio l'odio verso una persona può essere trasformato in amore." Glossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.it. Potrebbe riferirsi al fatto che il desiderio di Asuka di approvazione da parte delle altre persone viene sostituito con quello di allontanarle, o anche la sua attrazione emotiva di Shinji che viene trasformata in odio. Libido Repressione Sia nella puntata 20 (nel monologo di Shinji) che nella 22 (nel monologo di Asuka) compare la didascalia repressione. Essa è un meccanismo di difesa che deriva dalla coscienza con il quale si cerca intenzionalmente di escludere dalla coscienza stessa un'idea, un fatto, a cui si collega comunque un sentimento spiacevole o di conflittoGlossario di psicologia e psicoterapia, nienteansia.itRepressione, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Si riferisce probabilmente al fatto che Asuka cerci di escludere dalla propria coscienza i ricordi del proprio doloroso passato e i ricordi relativi alla madre, i quali le provocano atroci sofferenze interiori - motivo per il quale, ad esempio, prova profondo risentimento nei confronti di Rei. Separazione Separazione è una delle didascalie del monologo interiore di Asuka della ventiduesima puntata. Nella letteratura di orientamento psicoanalitico la separazione indica in genere il distacco del bambino dalla madre, un processo che ha una funzione importante per la conquista della propria autonomia ma è allo stesso tempo fonte di angoscia per il bambino (e Asuka si angoscia proprio per la brusca separazione dalla madre naturale). Se la separazione è brusca oppure si manifesta in condizioni di ospedalizzazione o abbandono senza cure materne o genitoriali adeguate, il bambino non sviluppa un modello di adattamento armonioso, non instaura relazioni di fiducia con gli altri e non matura la propria indipendenzaSeparazione, psicologia.zanichellipro.it. Si noti che la madre di Asuka era costretta in ospedale (ospedalizzazione), mentre Shinji è stato abbandonato dal padre (abbandono), in entrambi i casi quindi la separazione è avvenuta senza cure genitoriali adeguate, specie per Asuka (la madre infatti sottoponeva a cure solo la bambola che credeva essere la figlia). E sia Asuka che Shinji non instaureranno relazioni di fiducia con gli altri e non matureranno la propria indipendenza. Thanatos Note Annotazioni Riferimenti